


Puppies

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's short, probably a bit depressing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Mortys are like puppies.





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain produces when I'm being woken up by one of my cats at 4 am in the morning on a Saturday because they wanted breakfast.  
> Or better said, this was what my brain came up with as I tried to go back to sleep and rolled around in my bed in vain.
> 
> Warnings: mentioned Rick/Morty… oh and language. Also, it's short.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Puppies**  
  
  
  


To many Ricks, Mortys were like puppies.  
It certainly wasn't hard to see with the boys following them around like lost, naïve, loyal little pups. Mortys tended to have a puppy crush on Ricks after all, but as cute as that was every Rick was wise enough to not engage in that and pretend to not take any notice of this.  
  
However, there were other Ricks who were greedy and choose to take advantage of this. These Ricks would get into a more serious relationship with their Mortys – a relationship on an emotional level.  
Like moths drawn to a flame, these Ricks only set themselves up to burn tough because Mortys were fickle little things.  
One moment they wanted a shiny sex robot and when the consequences in form of a baby are thrown at them, they're suddenly not so sure anymore.  
  
Likewise, it went down with these relationships: one moment they were so glad and happy to finally receive the praise and attention they always sought out, the next they suddenly realize that it is a bad thing to fuck your own grandfather – especially, when the rest of the family happened to find out about it.  
  
Of course, there would be Ricks clinging to the hope that anything could be salvaged at this point, but they were only lovestruck fools that already had set themselves up for failure.  
Most of the time, the Mortys would choose their families over their Ricks and even those Mortys, who would foolhardily agree to run away with them would eventually regret it and break it off with them again, either arguing till the Rick was fed up with them or straight out demanding to be brought back home.  
  
And that's why most Ricks choose to keep a clinical distance from their Mortys.  
'Cause just like puppies, they were cute as long as you would watch the adorable, little things from afar but became trouble once you claimed them as your own and had to deal with them and the chaos that they can create.


End file.
